


[Podfic of] Courtship Rituals / written by mystiri1

by EosRose



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/100807">Courtship Rituals</a> by mystiri1<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:10:52</p><p>Spring means spring flowers, new life, and procreation. And the pets in D's shops are not the only ones feeling the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Courtship Rituals / written by mystiri1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Courtship Rituals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/100807) by [mystiri1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/q1cwgjl2od97lh1tozniq6klt4egv8b8.mp3) | 10.3 MB | 00:10:52  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/7p0qvps38yxjdebfqy5w7nhqb74luzn4.m4b) | 6.6 MB | 00:10:52  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/courtship-rituals).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
